imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas II of Youngia
Nicholas II (18 May 1868-17 July 1920) or Nicholas The Great was King of Youngia, Protector of Rinland, and King of Polish Territories from the 20 October 1894 until his death. His offical title was Nicholas The Second, King of all Youngia and Protector of Rinland. Today, he is known as Nicholas The Youngian Passionate. Nicholas reigned over an powerful and influential great power, the Youngian Kingdom. He improved the economic conditions of the country and increased Youngia's military power. In August 1914, with agression by Germania (who had control of Grannia), King Nicholas declared war and moblized the Youngian forces, thus starting Youngia's involvment in World War I. The king had organized alliances in the 1900's. He led the country to victory and encouraged Youngian involvment in the League of Nations. In July 1920, King Nicholas got terminal cancer and died on his bed, with his wife and children besides. His son Joseph suceeded him as king. Life Nicholas was the son of King Alexander III of Youngia and Denmark Colony Grand Princess and Queen Consort Maria Ferdovna. His parental grandparents were King Alexander II of Youngia and Queen Consort and Lady Marie Alexandrova of Hesse. His maternal grandparents were King Christain XILL of Denmark Colony and Princess Louise of Kassel. The young boy loved his mother, who bought him ponies, choclates, crops, and everything she could. His father taught him swimming, golfing, hiking, tennis, and racing. The young boy also learned fishing and boating. He was related to the Crowned Princess of Hanover, the Queen Consort of England, the King of Athens, the King of Denmark Colony after his grandfather, and The Princess of Rome. He was also related to Emperor William of Germania, through legendary Fredrick William III, king of Grannia and Prussia. On 13 March 1881, after the assiasanation of King Alexander II in Palace Square, Nicholas's father, Alexander III, became King, and Nicholas became Prince of Saint Petersburg, heir to the throne. They all had witnessed the gruesome event, and Nicholas vowed not to have the same fate befall him. The prince and his family moved to the Gautech Palace outside of the city for safety reasons. In 1890, the king decided to build the Trans-Siberian Railroad, to cross all of Youngia, to connect the western walled borders of Youngia to the desolate eastern coasts. The Prince Nicholas participated in the opening cermony and attended meetings of the Royal Council on the matter. While he was Prince, Nicholas had an affair with an ballet dancer. However, he broke it. Prince Nicholas fell in love with Princess Alexsis of Denmark Colony, daughter of Prince Louis of Hesse and Princess Alice, daughter of Queen Victoria of Britain. She fell in love with him, and they secretly courted and had sexual affairs. He wrote to her in a letter Oh, my baby, I would dearly love to become your husband. We can have children and love each other in a happy and casual way. I would like to see you, with dearest love and compassion. She wrote to him, I love you my darling, with all my heart, and I so tenderly want you. I would love you and we can be equal partners, partners of love and compassion." They became formally engaged on 8 April 1894. Alexander's health rapidly declined in 1894, with him suddenly dying from liver disease. He was only 49 and had been expected to reign until he was in his seventies. But he didn't and young 26 year old Nicholas became king. He was ill-prepared and inexpereniced, writing in his diary, "I and Youngia am dead in a ditch! I will not be a good ruler, so I will need help! OH!". So Treasury Minister Sergei White taught the new king, telling him government policies and reading to him the Youngian Constitution. Gradually, the king became expereniced and throughout his reign iniated combined liberal-conservative policies. The marriage orginally had been intended to take place in 1895, but the king moved the date to the fall. He felt he needed his wife, so they could become life companions. On 26 November 1894, the marriage was conducted, peformed by the Archbishop of Saint Issacs. The soon to be queen wore an extrvagant wedding gown with black petticoats and silk lacings. The king wore a soldiers uniform, with gold chains and embordiered sides. A few minutes before one in the afternoon, they were married and kissed each other. The king visited the United Kingdom, intrested in foward democracy and witnessing the House of Commons. The king, though he was an tough law enforcer, wanted the people given more freedoms. A group of pesants came to the Winter Palace asking for reforms, and the king helped them by establishing fair conusels of jury and equal judges. He said, "Democracy is better then autocracy, for the people need their own views". The king authorized election of the Royal secetaries and proposed extended voting to the lower classes. The king also authorized the elections of government advisors. The new king's popularity was high, and he donated to charties, established reading programs, and proposed better working conditions. On 26 May 1896, the offical coronation happened at Saint Issac's Cathderal, where all royal weddings, religious christenings, and coronations took place. The king was crowned by the Archbishop, in silk velvet robes, and the Lord Bishop crowned the queen, signfing the king was more powerful then the queen consort. Music was played, and poetry was read. The king, with his crown and scepter, and royal holding ball, sat in his great robes and stared to the windows. Soon, food and wine was handed out outside, with 500,000 people eating and trampling each other. The king brought in 18 million gallons of wine and thousands of boxes of food, and also precious Youngian gold, silver, cooper, bronze, turquoise, aqumarine, malachite, pyrite, and diamonds, which were given to everybody in attendance. In 1896, the king hosted the All-Youngia Scientfic Exibiton, with thousands of exibits showing technolgical and scientfic advancements covering a period of 80 years. The king believed in scientfic advancement and personally opened the cermony. King Nicholas gave free admission to everybody and made it an public event. By 1902, the Trans-Siberian Railway was almost completed, connecting the Youngian Border Wall to the eastern Youngian coasts. 2.5 million workers had labored for this for two decades. The king rewarded them heavily, giving them awards, land, servants, minerals, and money. The king abolished the gold standard in 1897, organizing the value of money on papernotes, giving it an 50 percent higher value. In foreign relations, King Nicholas hoped for peace. He organized the Hague Convention between the powers and strengthened the alliance with Brianna-France. The king also worked for limiation of arms and international peace commisions. However, these failed because of the mutual distrust between the great powers. By the turn of the 20th century, war between Youngia and Japanesa seemed possible. Youngia had completed its five centuries of territorial and settlement expansion and wanted to consildate its Asian power. However, these goals met with those of the Japanese, who wanted to extend territory in Brilany and Donna. In 1904, the Japenese attacked the Youngian fleet in Skhali. The king heard the Youngian people's cry for war and he declared it with the Royal Council. The Youngians first suffered heavy defeats, and were almost anhilated by the Japanese, being mislead and trapped. However, Youngia recovered and blockaded Japenesa. The Japanese lost most of their fleet and were heavily shelled in their territories in Korea and Donna. The Youngians squeezed them and raided their bases sucessfully. In mid-1905, Youngia declared victory. The king forced Japanesa to surrender and authorized his Ministers of State and of Defense to negoiate talks. The Ninth Treaty of Moscow was signed, forcing Japanesa to grant indpendence to Donna and pay the Youngians $60 million dollars in reperitation for suprise attack and damage. The Youngian people loved Nicholas for his victory, and praised him for saving Youngia's power and indpendence. The King hosted a victory party and greeted thousands of blazing, happy Youngian guests. Soon, anti-sentiment occured against the Japanese. The king crushed the dissdents, saying "the people have no right to express indigantion and hatred against our Asian brothers, even if we fought them in a war,". In 1905, the Youngian Communists rebelled against the Youngian Kingdom. The king believed Communism and socialism was evil and called the Youngian Army to supress the rebellion. He wrote to his mother, ''How awful is the Communist rise against our peaceful and democratic authortian government. I mean democracy and to let the people have what they want, but if it means violence and hatred, I won't tolerate it. Why should they do such a thing? Is it because I am not radical or hard working enough? It shurrders for me to think. The king soon conducted massive reform. In 1906, the king passed The Declration of Human Youngian Rights. This decree laid out basic civil liberties and restricted the government's autocratic powers. The king also passed the Royal Council Initative, which granted the Council more legislative power and control of the departments. The office of prime minister was fully initated as the head of government as the Consistution of Youngia required, and first offical national elections were held in 1908. King Nicholas issued the October Manfeisto in 1905, listing out democratic goals. The king declared freedom of property and increased rights of the pesants. Under Nicholas, all people were spared from most atrocities and fair criminal punishments were guidelined, and capital punishment's abolition was enforced. The king worked hard with the Council. Working conditions also were improved. The king issued the Industrial Regulations Act which raised wages in all industries by 40 percent, provided better drinking water and clearer places, funded fair housing, and regulated working hours. The Act also limited the power of the companies and recognized the working unions. The king also issued the Children's Working Act which abolished child labor and only allowed 1 hour working times for children in industries. The Act also declared education mandtory for all children and organized good condition schools. The queen Alexisis bore Nicholas four daughters, the Grand Duchess Olga in 1895, the Princess Tatiana in 1897, the Duchess Maria in 1899, and Marquess Antasiasia in 1901, before their son Joseph Alexei was born on 12 August 1904. The young heir was infected with Hepthtis C, an incurable disease of the liver transmitted by salvia and blood. The king and queen released the news to the public, trying to find support for their young boy. The queen published articles begging the help of doctors. The Youngian people, who loved the kind and generous royal family, worked hard to find a doctor, and they found Dr. Flynn Quaid in 1905. The doctor was from Britain, but cured Heptathis cases. The doctor examined the young baby prince and conducted surgery, replacing his old infected liver with a new one and draining his infected blood and replacing it with an exact replicia of cleaned blood. The young prince then on was well and his disease stopped, thus preventing a destruction of the sucession's likable heirs. Folowing Ferdinland, the Archduke of Hopia's, assisanation in June 1914, the countries of Capitalist Paradise prepared for possible war. Britain and France created an alliance, and Youngia signed an treaty with both of them and also with Sergulissia. The Germanian Empire signed an treaty with the Hopian Empire, who declared war against Sergullisia for the assianation in July, 1914. The king hoped for peace between everybody, but this faltered. King Nicholas realized war was fully possible. On 25 July, King Nicholas put the Youngian army and navy on alert and on 30 July issued an order of moblization. The Germanians and Hopians realized Youngia was preparing for war. Soon, Youngian forces increased from one to fifty million soldiers. The Youngian factories churned out machine guns, cannons, tanks, helmets, suits, planes, and other weapons. The king worked with his council and issued plans of war. On 31 July the Kingdom of Youngia maintained it would moblize until peace talks could begin. The Germanians scoffed and believed the Youngians were lying. Germania then issued an ultutatum to Youngia saying it WILL disorganize and demoblize within the next twelve hours or face complete war. In Saint Petersburg, on 7 PM, the ultatum expired and the Germanian government telegramed the Youngian Royal Council and government, declaring full and total war. Youngia was grossly unprepared and many sea areas were cut off. On 2 August, the Empire of Hopia declared war against the Kingdom of Youngia in favor of Germania. However, 300,000 Youngian soldiers invaded East Prussia, but were heavily defeated. The Youngians faced the Germanians and Hopians and lost staggering casualties. Parts of Youngia were invaded. However, the Youngians refused to give up. They continually worked hard for sucess. Finally, Youngia gained victory. The Youngians drove both Empires back, raided their bases, and slaugthered their forces. The king increased production of supplies and conscription of soldiers, with the public's full support. Women worked in factories and were in great sucess. On 17 November 1918, Hopia and Germania surrendered to Youngia. Youngia had gained victory, but at a cost. 34 million Youngians, 24 million military, 10 million civilian, had died in the war. The countryside had been devestated. But the people didn't care. The king hosted a victory party at the Winter Palace. The Treaty of Versailles was signed in 1919, and a delegation of Youngia attended, playing a major role. In early January 1920, King Nicholas started getting sick. By 17 July he died from prostate terminal cancer. His last words were "The people are saved!". He was buried at Saint Issac's Cathderal, Saint Petersburg. And his son Joseph succeeded him as king. By the time of Nicholas's death, he was known as Nicholas The Great, King and Supreme Autocrat of all Youngia, Father of our People and Governor of the Modern Age,. The Youngian Church labeled him The Passionate King and Churchist.